


Look After You

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoshi keeps working too hard, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mingyu takes care of Hoshi, Romantic Fluff, i don't know what to tag, just know Soongyu is adorable and whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Hoshi keeps working too hard for the upcoming comeback. Mingyu is worried and decides to do something about it and take care of him.





	Look After You

“Alright,” Soonyoung stepped closer to the mirror and took a deep breath before turning and looking at his members. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing nine thirty and no one had eaten dinner yet. He knew they were just as tired as he was. Since he was in charge of practice this time, he was allowed to finish it early without their managers getting mad. “Go ahead and go. Get some food and some rest.”

“Hyung, you too.” Minghao said as he grabbed a water. He took a drink and then passed it to Seokmin as he came over. “You worked hard too.”

“I will.” Soonyoung nodded, “I need to work out a few kinks. But you guys are tired. Go get food and go back to the dorms and sleep. We can work on it more later.”

“Take care of yourself too Soonyoung-ah,” Seungcheol said going over. “You won't stay long right?”

Soonyoung glanced at everyone. They had all split off to their phones and the different seats in the room. All but Mingyu who was watching and listening. “Yeah. I just want to work on one part. I'll be back at the dorms shortly after you.”

“Text me when you get in. Okay?” Seungcheol said. When Soonyoung nodded he walked away but not before grabbing a water and tossing it to the dancer, “drink plenty of water too! And listen to hyung, I know you don't drink it like you should.”

Soonyoung gave a tired laugh and nodded, giving Seungcheol a fake salute. He watched as the first wave of the members left, the first car to bring them to the dorms arriving. “Sleep well everyone! You did well!”

There were some replies, but mostly everyone was too tired for the effort to talk and just thinking of what they'd eat.

Mingyu came over to Soonyoung, “hyung. I can bring food back for you?”

“Ahh Mingyu-yah. It's fine. I can order some. You should go back to the dorms. I don't know how long I’d be and I know you're tired.”

“Hyung.” Mingyu gave a small pout, one he knew was Soonyoung’s weak spot for the younger.

“Mingyu, I don't want you not getting rest. You haven't been able to hang out much with the others since we’ve been working on this comeback with your schedules.”

“But you've been just as busy.” Mingyu said.

“Mingyu! Are you coming?” Both of them looked over and saw Seokmin at the door waiting, they were the only three left, the others having left as the cars came.

“Go. When I get back I’ll come to your room.” Soonyoung assured, patting his chest. “He's coming Seokmin. I’ll bring him out in a second.”

“Okay hyung.” Seokmin said leaving.

Soonyoung waited until they were alone to wrap his arms around Mingyu’s neck. “Please go eat and rest. I’ll feel better knowing you're at the dorms.”

“You should come too though Soonie. You're just as tired.”

“Give me two hours okay? I just need to fix a few things.” Soonyoung asked. When Mingyu pouted, he stood on tiptoe and kissed the pout, “my sweet Puppy Gyu. I promise in two hours I’ll be climbing into your bed.”

Mingyu nodded and kissed Soonyoung, “don't work too hard and drink water. Please.”

“I will. Now go on before Seokmin comes and yells at you.” Soonyoung smiled.

Mingyu smiled and kissed his boyfriend again before leaving. He felt uneasy about leaving Soonyoung, knowing it wouldn't just be two hours. He got into the car already pulling his phone out and ordering Soonyoung’s favorite to be picked up. “Manager-nim, after dropping everyone else off can you bring me to get food for Soonyoung hyung and bring me back to the studio?”

“Certainly Mingyu-yah.” Their manager answered as he drove.

“Did he give a time limit?” Joshua asked from the back seat where he had Wonwoo resting on one shoulder and Seungkwan on the other.

“Two hours, but you know how he can be when he's working hard.” Mingyu said. He glanced back at Joshua who gave him a knowing smile and nod.

“He's lucky he's got you looking out for him tonight.” Joshua smiled.

Mingyu nodded and smiled back. Joshua was one of the few he and Soonyoung had trusted with their secret for now. They only had been dating less than a year, and still shy about their relationship. They knew that eventually everyone would find out, if they didn't know already. To spare their friends though, they kept their PDA to a minimum when around everyone else. That, and Soonyoung sneaking into Mingyu and Jihoon’s room every night was probably more obvious than they wanted. Especially when Jihoon ended up leaving to take Soonyoung’s bed after.

Mingyu smiled to himself thinking of the small dancer. He loved Soonyoung, and sometimes his hyung forgot to take care of himself during comebacks. So he would make sure someone did.

\--------

“Damn it.” Soonyoung mumbled as Mingyu was walking back into the studio. He was focusing on himself in the mirror trying to get the move done right, sweat pouring down his face. He was exhausted, but he really wanted to make things perfect.

Mingyu walked to the center of the room, making sure his boyfriend still had room to work and waited. He watched as Soonyoung tried the move again but instead of getting it right, his foot slipped and slid a few centimeters, frustrating Soonyoung even more.

“This god damn shoe!” Soonyoung yelled quickly taking his shoe off. He went to throw it across the practice room when he saw he's wasn't alone anymore. “Gyu.”

“Come take a break and eat. I can put your shoe in a timeout while we do if you'd like.” Mingyu said. He added a half smile, watching as Soonyoung melted and blushed embarrassed at being caught.

“That would be nice.” Soonyoung admitted. He walked over and tossed his shoe to the side, kicking off the other and kicking it away. “Why did you come back? I said I'd be home soon.”

Mingyu set the food down and grabbed a pillow from the couch and set it down for Soonyoung. “I know. But you're so set on getting this done I know you'd skip food.”

“I appreciate the gesture but this is a lot of food. I don't know if I'd be able to eat it all.” Soonyoung grinned, “think there might be someone who'd be able to join me and eat?”

“Well manager already went to the cafeteria to eat what I bought him so I guess I could.” Mingyu smiled. “If you'd let me?”

“I’d be crazy not to.” Soonyoung smiled at him.

Mingyu smiled and grabbed another pillow and a towel. When they both sat, he reached over and gently wiped the sweat from Soonyoung’s face, taking care to wipe by his hair too before grabbing a water bottle and wetting the other side of the towel. He wrapped the towel around Soonyoung’s neck to help cool the older from dancing. “There. That should help.”

“Thank you Gyu.” Soonyoung smiled. “I'm so lucky I have you.”

Mingyu smiled and kissed his cheek, “I'm the lucky one Soonie.”

Soonyoung blushed and looked at the food, “so what did you get me?”

“Your favorites.” Mingyu smiled unpacking the food. He pulled out one and handed it to Soonyoung.

“Thank you baby.” Soonyoung smiled taking it, “next time is my treat.”

“Unless you're working hard again.” Mingyu smiled. He leaned over and nuzzled his nose into Soonyoung’s cheek fondly.

“If that's the case then I expect you to drag me to the dorms.” Soonyoung said starting to eat.

“Funny you said that. After this we’re going back to the dorms and I'm going to finish taking care of you until we fall asleep.” Mingyu smiled and started eating too.

“But the choreo,” Soonyoung looked at him.

Mingyu finished his bite and set the food down. He took Soonyoung's and set it down before taking his hands into his own, “the choreo will be there tomorrow. You however are so exhausted and before you deny it, I can see it in your eyes. You've worked so hard hyung, and I'm worried that if you keep doing it you'll get hurt. Your body needs to rest. You need to rest. So after this, we’ll go to the dorms and I have a few ideas to help you relax and give your body the rest it needs. No if and or but. You need to rest. Please Soonie.”

Soonyoung looked at him and sighed but nodded. “Okay. I'll come with you.”

“Thank you. Now eat up, and drink some water.” Mingyu kissed his forehead before handing back his food and setting a water by him.

Soonyoung gave him a small glare playfully. “Gyu.”

“Drink water. It's good for you.” Mingyu said giving him a playful stern look. He nodded at the water widening his eyes a little, “hyung.”

Soonyoung laughed and took a drink of water, almost laughing it out when Mingyu nodded satisfied and looked proud of himself. “You're a brat.”

“No I'm not.” Mingyu pouted.

“You are. And I'm right because I'm your hyung.” Soonyoung laughed. He ate his food and laughed when Mingyu kept pouting. He got some of his food and held it up to his boyfriend, “awww Gyu!”

Mingyu tried to act annoyed but gave in taking the food offered. “You're lucky you're so cute.”

“I'm lucky?” Soonyoung laughed. “Oh my sweet Gyu. I love you.”

Mingyu smiled. “I love you too Soonie.”

They ate their dinner, laughing and smiling together before they finished with some left over. Soonyoung was stretched out, his head on Mingyu’s lap and a content smile on his face.

“Everything was delicious.” Soonyoung said softly.

Mingyu ran his fingers through his hair, noting that even after as long as he rested his hair was damp from sweat and he could feel heat coming off his boyfriend. “Good. Should we head back to the dorms?”

“I don't think I can move. I'm so full.” Soonyoung whined as he rolled onto his back. He looked up at Mingyu and smiled, “thank you.”

“Of course.” Mingyu smiled. He carefully packed up what they had left and piled what was trash. Then he carefully got up and helped Soonyoung to his feet too. “Where's your phone at?”

Soonyoung glanced over to the table in the corner, "there.”

Mingyu laughed and picked up the trash. He went and threw it away and then grabbed Soonyoung's phone and shoes on the way back. Quickly he sent a text to their manager letting them know they were ready to head to the dorms before grabbing their left over food and lowering himself a little, “come on. I’ll carry you.”

“My hero,” Soonyoung hummed climbing on his back. He wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck loosely and to help, he wrapped his legs around Mingyu’s waist. “Need me to take something from you?”

“I got it.” Mingyu smiled. His free hand rested under Soonyoung's thigh to offer some support, but he relied on his boyfriend to help hold up his weight as he walked to the door. There, he carefully opened the door and then walked out to the car where their manager waited.

“Hi Manager-nim.” Soonyoung smiled. He climbed into the car with Mingyu’s help. He climbed into the back.

Mingyu laughed and looked at their manager, “did you have enough to eat?”

“I did. Thank you Mingyu-yah. Let's get you two back to the dorms.” Their manager smiled.

Mingyu nodded and smiled getting in. He left their stuff on the middle seats before going back by Soonyoung. He pulled his boyfriend close and kissed his head. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. And sore. My shoulder is feeling everything.” Soonyoung said resting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Alright, when we get back, you're taking a nice hot bath then.” Mingyu smiled.

Soonyoung smile and nodded. “I won't complain.”

Mingyu smiled and took one of Soonyoung’s hands into his own. He ran his fingers over it softly and admiring them.

Soonyoung stopped him and turned Mingyu’s hand over so the palm was facing up. He ran his finger across the lines of his hands. “Your hands are so much bigger than mine.”

“Well you are kind of smaller.” Mingyu smiled.

“Shut up. I'm your hyung.” Soonyoung laughed.

“My tiny, perfect hyung.” Mingyu smiled. He kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Soonyoung smiled.

At the dorm, Mingyu got out and grabbed everything again before offering a piggy back ride to Soonyoung again. “Thank you manager-nim.”

“Thank you manager.” Soonyoung smiled as he hugged Mingyu’s neck loosely.

“You're welcome. Have a good night.” their manager smiled.

“You too!” Soonyoung smiled.

Mingyu laughed and carried Soonyoung into their dorms. “My room tonight?”

“Yeah, that way you don't have to go upstairs.” Soonyoung laughed. “I can probably get Jihoon-ah to go to my room.”

“We should probably just switch roommates at this point.” Mingyu laughed. He walked to his room to set their stuff down. When he saw the note on the door he started laughing even more. “Hyung is ahead of us.”

Soonyoung reached over and grabbed the note and read it laughing.

_Mingyu-yah, you and Soonyoung hyung can have the room tonight. I'll sleep in Soonyoung's bed tonight. Sleep well -hyung._

“Well now I can really make sure you're taken care of.” Mingyu smiled.

Soonyoung laughed a little, burying his face in Mingyu’s neck. “Don't do too much. I'm fine.”

“No, you work too hard.” Mingyu went into the room and set their stuff down. “I need to grab other stuff.”

Soonyoung nodded and slid down his boyfriend's back until his feet hit the floor. He hugged Mingyu and kissed his back before stepping back and climbing onto Mingyu’s bed. “So what's your elaborate plan?”

Mingyu grabbed pajamas for both of them from his dresser, making sure to grab the pair of sweats that he had that Soonyoung loved stealing the most. They were tapered at the end so he was able to roll it up without them falling over his feet easier. “Well first a bath, for you to soak your muscles in, and then we’ll come back here and I’ll give you a massage. Then probably cuddle? Or we can go out to the living room if no one is there and watch a movie?”

“I like both ideas.” Soonyoung smiled.

Mingyu smiled, “good. Come on. Let's get you into a hot bath.”

Soonyoung got down from the bed and smiled, “are you going to join me?”

“Probably. Would you like me to?” Mingyu smiled as they went to the bathroom.

“How is that even a question?” Soonyoung smiled.

Mingyu laughed softly. He set their clothes on the counter space and got the bath going, making the water almost too hot so that it'd help Soonyoung’s aching muscles. The both undressed and Mingyu climbed in first, leaving room for Soonyoung to be in front of him. He was grateful that their dorms had bigger than average bathtubs at that moment.

Soonyoung got in carefully and sat with his back facing Mingyu. He leaned back against his boyfriend, resting his head against Mingyu’s shoulder. “Thank you Gyu.”

“Of course Soonie. You work too hard sometimes.” Mingyu said softly. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung and held him for a little bit, leaning to kiss his neck. Then he helped his boyfriend wash his hair and get clean. He gave Soonyoung soft kisses, whispering how much he loved his boyfriend as he did.

“Your turn.” Soonyoung said. Carefully he turned and faced Mingyu, gently helping him wash and clean up. At one point he took Mingyu's face into his hands and looked into his eyes, “I love you. I love you so much. I'm so thankful that I have you in my life Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu smiled and kissed Soonyoung’s forehead. “I love you Kwon Soonyoung. You're the best thing that ever happened to me besides being in Seventeen.”

Soonyoung smiled and rubbed Mingyu’s cheeks with his thumbs softly, “I remember when we first met. I think I fell in love at that moment.”

Mingyu smiled, “I know I did. You smiled and I felt like my heart was going to race out of my chest.”

“Your smile did the same to me.” Soonyoung whispered. “I remembered thinking you were the most beautiful person I ever met.”

“You're the beautiful one Soonie.” Mingyu smiled.

“No, I'm not.” Soonyoung shook his head.

“But you are. Your smile, god it's breathtaking  your eyes are beautiful and when you have make up on its so gorgeous.” Mingyu smiled, “and everything about you is just perfect. Your adorable little hands, your wonderful choreography, and how you're able to light the room up every time you walk in.”

Soonyoung blushed, “thank you.”

“It's true.” Mingyu kissed his cheek, “I wouldn't say it if it wasn't.”

Soonyoung smiled and yawned. “I'm going to fall asleep.”

“Well let's get you in bed then.” Mingyu smiled. He got out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself before helping Soonyoung get out, holding his hand. He helped dry him off and then get dressed before drying off and getting dressed himself. He grabbed their clothes and then took Soonyoung’s hand and walked with him back to his room.

“Carry me,” Soonyoung said dramatically and hugged onto Mingyu.

“Babe,” Mingyu laughed dropping their clothes. He kicked it to the side out of the way and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist. “I can't get up to the bed holding you.”

“Too bad. I'm being dramatic.” Soonyoung laughed.

Mingyu shook his head laughing. “Fine. No kisses.”

“Oh no. You're going to kiss me. Because I love your lips.” Soonyoung looked at him.

“Not if I have to carry you up. Cause then I'd fall and die.” Mingyu grinned.

“You wouldn't.” Soonyoung gave him a playful glare.

“Do you really want to test this theory?” Mingyu grinned.

“Shut up.” Soonyoung laughed and climbed up, quickly taking up as much as the bed as he could.

Mingyu laughed climbing up too, “ahhhh nice comfy bed.” Carefully he laid on Soonyoung, making sure not to put too much pressure on him.

“Mingyu!” Soonyoung squealed. He tried pushing Mingyu off him laughing.

“My bed has gotten feisty.” Mingyu grinned.

“I will bite you.” Soonyoung threatened.

Mingyu looked at him and winked. “Kinky.”

“Kim Mingyu!” Soonyoung squealed laughing.

“Huh, and it knows my name.” He grinned got up from Soonyoung, laying on his side looking at him. “Hi beautiful. Come here often?”

“I will shove you off this bed.” Soonyoung threatened again.

“Do it. I dare you.” Mingyu grinned.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes playfully and snuggled closer to him. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Mingyu smiled rubbing his side softly, “you're welcome. Want a back rub?”

Soonyoung pushed on Mingyu’s stomach to sit up, “yes please.”

Mingyu laughed and sat up behind him. “It's not going to lead to anything though. The point of this is to help your muscles relax, not make them sore so you can't walk tomorrow.”

Soonyoung gave a playful pout, “tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” Mingyu laughed and kissed his neck before starting to give him a massage.

Soonyoung sighed playfully and relaxed into Mingyu’s touch. “Hang on, where’s my phone? I was supposed to text Seungcheol hyung.”

“Should be on the corner.” Mingyu said.

Soonyoung flipped the blanket and grabbed their phones. He set Mingyu’s by his leg and then unlocked his. He saw a text from Seungcheol and opened it.

_From Cheol-Hyung: glad to hear that you decided to come back early with Mingyu. Just try to keep it down ;) Have a good night you two._

“I’m really starting to wonder who all _doesn’t_ know about us at this point.” Soonyoung laughed. He sent a quick text back, apologizing for them being noisy earlier and wishing him a good night too.

“Probably Seungkwan?” Mingyu hummed rubbing his back. He leaned closer and kissed at Soonyoung’s neck again. “No, he knows. He mentioned it to Seokmin.”

Soonyoung laughed and opened the camera on his phone, “I want a picture of us.”

“But babe, I don’t have makeup on.” Mingyu wined.

“Too bad, I don’t either.” Soonyoung laughed, “now, smile and look cute.”

Mingyu pouted resting his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder, making the older laugh and take a picture. Then he smiled and kissed Soonyoung’s cheek, giving him another picture to take.

“See that wasn’t so hard.” Soonyoung smiled turning a bit to look at him.

Mingyu smiled and took Soonyoung’s phone, “one more.” He made sure what he wanted was seen and that he’d be able to take the picture without looking before leaning closer and kissing Soonyoung.

Soonyoung kissed him back, twisting a little to be able to kiss Mingyu better.

Mingyu got the picture then carefully set the phone down, bringing his hand back up to Soonyoung’s cheek. He pulled away for a second so they could catch their breaths. “I love you. I love you so much it’s insane.”

“I love you too.” Soonyoung whispered. He moved to his knees. He turned around so he faced Mingyu and kissed him again.

Mingyu wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, pulling him closer as they kissed. “Soonie.”

“Mingyu,” Soonyoung whispered into the kiss. He leaned closer, letting out a noise of surprise as Mingyu lost his balance and fell onto his back pulling Soonyoung onto him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Mingyu laughed. “But I won’t be if that’s all the kisses I get.”

Soonyoung laughed, “well let me fix that.” He leaned in closer again and kissed Mingyu.

Mingyu smiled rubbing his lower back as they kissed. He loved kissing Soonyoung, and every chance he got, he took advantage of. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you Gyu.” Soonyoung smiled. He moved his hands to Mingyu’s chest and gently laid his chin on them to look at his boyfriend. “My favorite pup.”

Mingyu smiled and leaned his head up, kissing Soonyoung’s nose before relaxing again, “you should get some sleep. You’ve worked so hard and I know you’re tired.”

“You should get some sleep too then.” Soonyoung smiled. He poked Mingyu’s cheek, “you’ve worked so hard too.”

Mingyu nodded and rolled, so that they were both on their sides. He grabbed their phones and tucked them up so they wouldn’t fall and then pulled the blankets up over them, “you’re my favorite human.”

“What a coincidence. Your mine.” Soonyoung smiled.

Mingyu grinned and the two talked softly, kissing each other before they ended up falling asleep, Mingyu’s arm around Soonyoung.

The next morning, Vernon walked into the room and turned the light on. “Wake up sleepy head!”

Mingyu groaned rolling over, “Vernon shut up. It’s early.”

“It’s only ten in the morning! Get up!” Vernon yelled.

“Oh my god. Shut up or I’m throwing this pillow at your face.” Soonyoung whined moving so he could peek over Mingyu.

“ _W-What?!_ ” Vernon stuttered, his eyes widening. He quickly left, surprised and yelling, “guys! Did you know Soonyoung hyung and Mingyu hyung are together?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back, pulling Soonyoung close, “sorry for the wake-up call.”

“It’s fine. I slept well.” Soonyoung smiled. “Did you?”

“Yeah, I had an angel next to me.” Mingyu smiled. He kissed Soonyoung’s forehead.

“Why is no one else freaking out over this?” Vernon was saying.

“Because Vernon! We all knew! They aren’t _that_ secretive!” Seungkwan yelled back.

Mingyu and Soonyoung looked at each other and started laughing hearing them.

“Sorry, I guess we should be more secretive.” Mingyu winked.

Soonyoung laughed and shook his head, “I love you, you weirdo.”

Mingyu grinned, “oh thank god. I love you too.”

Soonyoung laughed and laid down again, curled up into Mingyu. He felt more rested than he had in awhile. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I always will Soonie.” Mingyu promised. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea a while back. Where Mingyu is worried about his hardworking dancer boyfriend, and takes him home from practice only to spoil him and take care of him. Well this is the product of that. A bunch of fluff and cuteness.  
> Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from y'all. Also, Happy new year!


End file.
